Baper
by Christa21
Summary: Kebaperan Mikuo ditengah malam yang berakhir dengan ia yang tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar selama beberapa hari. (summary gaje dan humor gagal)


**Baper**

 **Akaito Shion x Mikuo Hatsune**

 **Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corp**

 **Fanloid milik Ownernya**

 **Servant of Evil yang dinyanyikan Len milik pembuatnya**

 **Lirik ter** **jemahan Indonesia milik Kak Avitari**

 **Cerita milik saya**

 **Summary:**

 **Kebaperan Mikuo ditengah malam yang berakhir dengan ia yang tidak bisa ber** **jalan dengan benar selama beberapa hari.**

 **En** **joy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Gantilah pakaianmu dengan pakaianku, lakukanlah dan segera pergi dari sini. Tidak apa karena kitalah sang kembar, tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya~"_

Tes!

Sosok pemuda bersurai biru toska segera menghapus airmatanya yang tanpa sadar mengalir. Namun sia-sia karena sosok bernama lengkap Mikuo Hatsune -yang saat ini sedang dalam posisi tengkurap menghadap laptop yang tengah memutar video si idol kembar- itu malah terisak. Pemuda lain yang sedang berbaring di kasur dibawah Mikuo –yang baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas super banyaknya- dan berniat tidur hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah mendengar suara isakan Mikuo, teman seasrama merangkap sahabat sejak masih bau ompol sekaligus kekasihnya. _Kebiasaan, pasti baper karena nonton video si kembar_ , pikir si surai merah. _Tapi seksi juga sih, serak-serak menggoda gitu,_ pikirnya sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Seharusnya ia tidur dan bukannya memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Ah, sekarang ia jadi tidak bisa tidur,'kan.

"Hiks! Hiks!"

 _"…Seandainya kita bisa terlahir kembali… Aku menginginkan kita untuk bersama lagi~…"_

"Hiks! Kenapa Len harus mati? Kenapa? Kenapa? Hiks! Hiks!" Mikuo bertanya entah kepada siapa sebelum membenamkan wajahnya kebantal dalam pelukkan. Si kawan yang jengah mendengar sahabat -atau kekasihnya? Ah yang mana saja boleh, toh sama saja- menangis (walau ia akui terdengar manis dan uhukmenggodauhuk) akhirnya memutuskan untuk naik ke ranjang atas sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya dengan posisi menyamping disebelah Mikuo yang masih terisak dengan wajah dibenamkan dibantal -yang sudah basah dan tak berbentuk-. Ia menyangga kepala dengan tangan kirinya sebelum menyeringai.

"Oi, berhentilah menangis dan membenamkan wajahmu kebantal seperti itu," katanya, "Kan tidak lucu kalau semisalnya besok sekolah gempar karena beredar kabar ditemukan soeorang anak remaja lelaki berumur 17 tahun yang bernama Mikuo Hatsune tewas dikamar asramanya setelah menonton video idol kembar yang sedang naik daun dikarenakan menangis dengan wajah dibenamkan dibantal dan berakhir kehabisan nafas?" candanya. Mikuo langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang sembab dan memerah dari bantal kemudian meninju si surai merah.

"Akaito jelek! Berisik! Candaanmu hanya mengganggu kegiatanku menghayati lagu Rin dan Len saja! Turun lalu tidur saja sana!" usirnya. Si surai merah, Akaito, yang kesal akhirnya meraih tangan Mikuo sebelum menahannya diatas kepalanya dan tanpa Mikuo sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi tubuh jangkung nan atletis Akaito sudah menindih tubuh rampingnya.

"A-apa?! Akaito! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" perintahnya sambil berusaha berontak. Akaito hanya semakin melebarkan seringainya.

"Seenaknya saja mengusirku. Salahmu tahu aku jadi tidak bisa tidur. Siapa coba yang tahan mendengar suara tangisanmu yang menggoda itu, hm?"

"A-apaa?! Kaunya saja yang mesum! Dan kubilang lepaskan aku, Akaito!" Mikuo menendang-nendang Akaito dan –sialnya- malah tanpa sengaja menendang milik Akaito dibawah sana. _Mati_ , pikir Mikuo dengan wajah pucat.

"Hee, mana bisa begitu," Akaito menggeleng dengan seringai andalan, "Kau harus tanggung jawab karena sudah membangunkan 'adik'ku."

"E-eh!? A-apa?! Akaito, tung—hyaa!"

Akhirnya, Mikuo baru bisa menghela nafas lega pada pukul lima pagi setelah merengek dan meminta maaf berkali-kali pada Akaito. Mikuo menghela nafas berat sambil memandang Aaito yang tertidur sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Akaito benar-benar menghukumnya habis-habisan kali ini, bisa-bisa dia tidak bisa berjalan seminggu. Sialan, si jelek Akaito itu! Tapi ya sudahlah, toh sudah terjadi juga.

"Kurasa tiga hari ini aku izin sakit saja," ia kembali menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Sejak tragedi itu, tampaknya Mikuo jadi kapok menonton video si kembar malam-malam dan berakhir membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur.

.

.

.

-Fin-

A/N : Halo, semuanya! Saya balik lagi dengan fic AkaKuo! Kali ini inspiasi datang saat saya mendengarkan lagunya Len yang di cover oleh kak Avatari! Suka sekali, bahkan saya juga ikut-ikutan baper sampai nangis kayak Mikuo dibagian lirik yang saya tulis itu, hahaha, hebat kamu kak Avitari #acungduajempol. Nah, bagaimana menurut pembaca sekalian (kalo ada sih)? Saya mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, semuanya. Terima kasih^^.


End file.
